


Lustful Night

by RomanceOnExpress



Series: Trashy Smut Fics [1]
Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceOnExpress/pseuds/RomanceOnExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albel meets a woman so different than any he'd ever met in Airyglyph or Aquaria. She's a mercenary with a yearning, a desire, that she believes only he can satisfy for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Peterny, fairly early in the game, after Albel has joined.

She walked through the door to one of the grimiest places she could find in this side of town, close to the entrance she used to the east. It was so far removed from the rich and powerful – powerful being politically. She fell in with the powerful, physically. The rich weren’t a problem for her, money was a language she well understood and spoke. Was quite attracted to.

The bar was quiet, given it was high afternoon. No one paid her particular mind, just general curiosity. A few men, armed, occupied the floor tables. Most of them soldiers, part of the nation’s army, probably used to heavily armed women walking around without an escort. Besides her one other woman was present, dressed in a revealing gown, flattening her stare at her.

She shrugged of the sharp woman’s gaze, turning towards the barkeep to her right; noting a set of stairs across from the door, leading up. Hopeful for a cheap place to rest, perhaps some entertainment for the evening, she smiled as she approached the tender cleaning the bar.

“Hi there, luv.” She leaned against the bar, not too close to where he was cleaning. “Got a room handy? Some strong liquor?” She asked, voice thick with an accent she couldn’t quite tone down. To herself, she thought ‘perhaps a few free men?’.

A muscle twitched at the corner of his mouth, shifting his otherwise serious face to something friendly.

“Sure thing, miss, if you’ve got enough for the nightly rent.”

Her own smile tipped higher as she pulled a fat pouch from a fold in her heavy travel clothes. The tender removed himself from the bar, waving a hand towards the stairs she had spotted. Still smiling, she followed, happy to shed her packs and relax the evening away.

-

After the daylight’s fall, the mercenary sat herself at the bar downstairs. Dressed casually in leggings and a sleeveless shirt, tied very loosely at her breasts, she’d hope to make her objectives clear. She wanted a man, but someone strong enough to catch the interests of a dangerous woman. So far, there weren’t any. Maybe men feared bold women in this fair country?

Another ale was quickly placed in front of her – her third – and she turned back, not particularly impressed with the selection in the room. ‘Good man the tender is, though,’ she thought as she sipped at her drink.

As she weighted her options, the door to the bar opened, revealing a tall muscled blond framed in the evening light, wearing (she was almost positive) a leather vest and pants combination. Her heart picked up its pace at the sight of him, but sped up faster when his companion stepped through the door behind him. Tall, lean, trim, a metal gauntlet covering one arm, a sword at his hip. But it was the gorgeous dark eyes that did it for her – deep red, unusual. Alluring. Sensual.

She wanted him tonight. She tried to make that very clear when he caught her looking him up and down. The men around her frowned as she smiled slyly at the newcomer. As he approached – stalked - he would turn his glare at those closest to his path to her, but otherwise kept her gaze. Wary, his companion followed, slower. Her grin doubled as the shorter of the two reached her, ruby eyes never leaving hers as he ordered his drink.

“What’s so funny, worm?” he growled to her. Shivers tickled her spine from the depth in his voice, and ho boy, did she ever love it.

She didn’t bother hiding anything as she spoke, “Nothing funny. Just glad ‘ta find a man worthy of my time so early in the evening. ‘Be gladder still ‘ta share the rest of it with ya, luv.”

Whether it was her proposition that stunned him, or her obvious accent, she couldn’t tell. “What?” he managed to choke out. His companion did a double take before walking off, shaking his head. The tender set a drink down for Red-Eyes before following the blond for his order.

She sighed slightly, quietly, trying desperately to keep her gaze from wandering down the man’s body. She chose her words more carefully. She really hoped she wouldn’t scare him away, after all the time she’d been waiting.

“I want a man. ‘An you, gorgeous, look like just the man I require for… ‘extraneous activities’ tonight.”

Thankfully, he recovered quickly at her explanation. “Do you not know who I am?” he asked, eyes lowering once again, his question tainted with annoyance, surprise. Some insult, possibly.

She looked him over again, drinking him in. Long two-toned hair was pulled back in wraps, the rest falling to shade his eyes, peering at her body just as openly, lingering at her bust, and again at her wide hips where her trousers clung low. Trained muscles tapered to his waist, lean and strong. A gold trimmed sarong matching his taut top revealed legs covered by tights. The skin of his thighs flashed as he shifted and moved. She’d love to nip and kiss his skin. Her gaze traveled back up his body – ‘Love to nibble there as well… and there…’ – to his eyes. Nothing about him rang a bell though. Just masculinity in a well dressed present for her to untie.

Finally, she answered him, “Do you know who I am?”

Boredom laced the man’s voice as his eyes flicked back to hers. “No-“.

“No.” She cut him off, raising a hand to stop any possible outburst, “An’ honestly? I couldn’t care less who you ar’ during the day, during your job. You’re here, presumably unattached. I’m here, expressing my interest. Let me know if you wanna’ take that further. Otherwise, I’ll move on…”

He watched her, contemplating, she supposed. She hoped he’d take her up on her offer. She was getting hot from watching him, imagining the feel of him, what’s under his sarong. But his companion, he was surely a fine catch, too. Either way, she was determined to get something tonight.

As spectators of death, each day was survival to the next for warriors. They had to seek proof of life, whole and natural. Needed some basic unit that they could understand. Sex fit, such an act as old as time, primal, a reminder of life. And it had been far, far too long since she let herself be reminded of that particular life in her.

After a minute he blessedly answered her with a “Bah. Fine, woman,” and downed his drink.

She leaned forward, told the tender to put it on her bill, and happily lead the warrior upstairs.

They pushed each other onto the simple bed, both using equal force. It quickly became a fight for dominance, neither wishing to back down, each trying to prove that they were worthy, the right choice for the night. A kind of foreplay for hardened warriors.

They clambered, rolled, pinned, gripped at each other, struggling to remove clothes in the process, until the mercenary’s shirt and his choker were the only remaining. Albel couldn’t get his hand on the drawstrings fast enough before she twisted and rolled him again. But if he had to spend the night in some wild, strange woman’s bed, then damn it, he was going to be the one in charge. Although if he were to be honest with himself, he was glad, content even, just to not have to spend the night in that hotel. A night away from the fools is a welcomed freedom, especially if he’ll be getting a free, pleasurable release from it.

Finally getting purchase on the bed, he pinned her down, his claw threatening to rip through her shirt. Although her hands still pushed him, and her legs still tried to throw him off balance, Albel didn’t budge. The sweat of their bodies made it more then difficult for a limb to not slide against another, or any part of them, for that matter. He grinned at her annoyance, watching as she bared her teeth at him. His other hand began undoing the lacing of her shirt, eliciting a growl from her throat. He kissed her hard and deep, pushing his victory on to her as his cock twitched against her thigh.

She responded with a bite to his lip before licking the now sensitive flesh. His claw flexed on her chest in warning before the shirt loosened enough for him to push away the material without ripping it. His mouth plunged hers, biting her lip before his tongue snaked in to claim it.

They continued their kiss, now feverish, as he slowly traced his fingers on the skin of her chest and throat, testing her desire for him as she bucked slightly against him. Albel had seen the way she looked at Fittir, her promising desire for him. There wasn’t a way in hell he was going to risk her wishing for that worm instead tonight. Before he was finished she’ll have forgotten the ox, and be begging for Albel to take her again and again. With that thought dominating his already lustful mind, he pinched a nipple with his flesh hand and lowered himself to her other breast with his reinforced left.

Her body fully shuddered at the sudden hot touch of his mouth on her. She raised her hands to tangle in his messy locks and pull him closer, encouraging him to devour her. At her tugs in his hair he lowered his hips, light gasps escaping both parties as his member came to rest between her legs, twitching at the contact of her already wet pussy.

Attempting to ignore the slick heat below him and her slight bucks upwards, Albel worked his concentration, flicking his tongue over the hardening bud in his mouth while gently rubbing the one his fingers captured. He reveled in her moans, soft purrs rumbling through her chest. Smirking, he continued to lick, suck, and nip at her, easily shifting to her other breast to do the same.

She felt tormented, the desire to jump this gorgeous man growing and growing, rising through her, filling her veins. She would wait for him to finish though, and then make her move. But he was killing her with each lash of his tongue, each pinch and caress of his fingers on her. Her control was slowly waning, seeping from her into him. In any other situation, she would’ve beaten the hell out whoever dared take over her. But for tonight, she’d allow it of him, holding enough of her hunger for him back until he felt satisfied that she was ready. In all honesty, she was ready the moment she laid eyes on the warrior. But best let him stoke her fire some more first. Let it build.

When he finally did finish his ministrations to pull back and admire, she wrapped her legs tight around him and nimbly rolled him under her. He made a sound caught between surprise and annoyance, but staggered off on a moan as she dropped her hips forwards against his, her heat settled against his length. As she slid her pussy slowly, torturously up and down against his shaft he threw his head back against the bedding and growled low and loud.

Thoroughly enjoying the friction and Red-Eyes groans, she continued her motions on him, leaning forward to bite at the small part of his throat above his choker and just below his chin, sucking at the area slightly. He hissed in her ear, turning his head to grab her earlobe between his teeth as both his hand and claw gripped her hips. Gasping, she stopped moving long enough for him to reposition her, lowering her wet heated core over and around him as his hips thrust upwards into her. She dropped head against his cheek as they shuddered together for a moment.

As Albel had expected, she was more then wet, slick, and ready by now, tight enough for him to feel delicious friction, but not so much to hurt her without having to prepare her. She panted as she set the pace above him, already meeting each of his grinding motions quickly.

He growled below her as she took over, not all around happy with the arrangement, but far too pleased physically to stop and flip her over. So instead he busied himself with moving with her and tending to her still hard nipples, attempting his own form of control over her. Her right breast cupped and spilled from his hand when she lowered and raised herself, causing just enough contact for her to enjoy the tease.

Watching her body bounce on his cock, guided by his claw, Albel considered how else to dominate her from below. His pride as a man from Airyglyph refused her to lead them to release, instead he considered her form and pleasure spots to reign in some of her wild motions. His flesh hand trailed down from her breasts, his ears taking pleasure in the moans of her chagrin. He moved to her stomach, slowly tracing her slight muscles before continuing lower, stopping at the place they were joined. Angling his fingers, he slid them under her when she rose, pushing upwards against her clit when she lowered back down on him. Albel smirked up at her at her loud cries, her body leaning forwards, hands catching herself against his chest. Her paced slowed for a moment before she brutally continued, his assault on her bundled nerves driving her for more.

Immediately after he began his new play on her body, she tightened around him, constricting him when she was flush against him, loosening when she pulled her hips away. His confident smirk slid off his face as euphoria took its place, his voice choking into a groan.

It wasn’t long after that when they felt the first signs of orgasm rolled over them, their nerves and blood on fire. The places that they were connected were beyond heated and hot as she panted, striving to bring them both release.

She came before him, her climax spiraling around her body as she cried out loud, groaning as it slowed. Her muscles spasmed around Albel’s cock, setting him off on his own orgasm, pushing through his body just as vigorous as hers. When they eased, she collapsed against his chest, sighing before pushing off and half rolling away. She almost whimpered as he slid from her, the loss of the fulfilling contact after abstinence almost aching in itself.

They laid on their backs, staring at the wooden ceiling as their breath came back to them and their bodies cooled. As their breathing slowed, they finally looked at each other. Unlike most men she slept with, he didn’t try to leave right away. Instead he pulled the thin blanket up and rolled away from her.

“Hn, I’ll make it worth your wild if you let me stay till morning.”

“Sunrise,” she replied back. “I leave at sunrise. You better rest well before then, luv, ‘cause I’ll be jumpin’ ya before I pack.”

With that, she turned away as well before Albel could stare at her incredulously over his shoulder.

Soon she was fast asleep, no qualms about having a stranger sleep in her bed. Albel was stuck contemplating what sort of happenings will occur in the morning, only a few hours away, and it wasn’t long before he too fell into slumber with the notion that he better be awake and ready before the crazy mercenary in the morrow.


End file.
